¿Celosa, Granger?
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Él no lo hacía a próposito, sinceramente, el culpable era Albus por darle tareas que no eran de su asignatura, pero aún así, adoraba verla celosa.


**_¡Hola, queridos lectores! Aqui esta adolescente caprichosa se presenta ante ustedes con este pequeño One-Shot, mi primer SevMione. Espero que lo disfruten ^o^ _**

* * *

Tomó _El Profeta_ y se dispuso a leer calmadamente los acontecimientos actuales dentro y fuera del mundo mágico, de no ser por una Gryffindor que sin permiso entró en su despacho, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y fulminándolo con la mirada. Él ni se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de la alumna, pero aún así, no iba a dejarse intimidar por su actitud cuando claramente era él quién dominaba siempre la situación.

Dobló en dos el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Recargó los codos sobre la superficie de madera, entrelazó las manos y puso su mentón sobre la unión de sus pálidos dedos.

-¿Quiere decirme, Granger, el motivo por el cuál ha osado entrar en mi despacho sin mi consentimiento y con el descaro de hacer éste alboroto?- dijo imperturbable, sonriendo de satisfacción al notar como ella se mordía el labio tembloroso y retiraba la mirada con vergüenza.- ¿Y bien? ¿Acaso la insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor ha perdido el valor que tanto presume cuándo la acompañan los ineptos de Potter y Weasley?

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada. Apretó los dientes y apretó los puños.

-¿Qué demonios hacías con la profesora Hooch en el campo de Quidditch?- masculló, escupiendo cada palabra con una ira que no podía reprimir por mucho tiempo.

Snape enarcó una ceja, al ver la actitud de la leona para con él. ¿Que qué hacía con Hooch en el campamento de Quidditch? ¿Y a ella qué más le daba?

Sonrió con sarcasmo al descubrir el porqué de su actitud. Claro, más obvio no podía estar. Su leona estaba irremediablemente _celosa._

Al parecer su sonrisa era por demás evidente porqué ella bufó molesta, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo impaciente.

-Eso a usted no le incumbe, Granger.- sonrió socarronamente cuándo fue protagonista de una lista de maldiciones mentales de la castaña. Bendita Legeremancia, pensó.- Pero si de verdad le interesa saber, solamente le diré que a Dumbledore se divirtió bastante con mi actuación como arbitro hace unos años qué le pareció buena idea que volviera a hacerlo. Claramente he sido victima una vez más de los caprichos de ese viejo necio.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, pero no le duró demasiado el gusto cuándo vio la sonrisa del pocionista aún en su rostro.

-¿En verdad, es todo? -lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando una mentira reflejada en sus facciones. Él asintió, y se acercó a ella con paso pausado e intimidante.

-¿Porqué tanta pregunta, Granger? -acorraló a la castaña contra la pared con sus brazos, la notó nerviosa y eso le encantó. - ¿Celosa? -susurró en su oído, tensándola al momento.

-N-no. -tartamudeó al sentir el aliento del profesor sobre su cuello.- S-severus..

El pocionista entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione, dejando las manos de ella a los costados de su cabeza. La besó con lujuria y desesperación. La escucho gemir contra sus labios, sonrió.

-No te pongas celosa, Granger, qué yo no te hago dramas cuándo Weasley intenta en vano conseguir una cita contigo.- la soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás celoso de Ronald?- dijo sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¿Me lo juras?

Snape frunció el ceño, fastidiado.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.- se giró, rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué, por Ron? ¿Estás celoso en verdad? -inquirió, lo siguió y se puso detrás de él, colocando sus manos en los hombros del Slytherin.

-Yo no estoy celoso.-aclaró suspirando.- pero he de admitir que su nombre es igual de molesto que su presencia, ni hablar de su ineptitud.

-Pues Malfoy no es un diamante en bruto.

-Lo sé, le falta talento a ese chico.

-Y tú lo consientes.

-Tú haces las tareas del par de arrogantes que llamas amigos.- echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mirándola con ironía.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin atinar a decir algo coherente.

-Gané.- tomó el rostro de su alumna y la volvió a besar.

_Me salvé_, pensó. Hermione podía decir que le daba ternura el verlo ''celoso'', cosa con la qué no coincidía ni un poco con su caracter, pero eso si, el tener que aguantar a una leona que irradiaba furia total, dispuesta a atacarlo -y no de la forma que a él le gustaba-, no entraba en sus planes.

Aunque en el fondo le gustaba verla celosa. Si, definitivamente tenía que provocarla más seguido.

* * *

_**¿Review's?**_


End file.
